Digimon: Dark Encounters
by Darkagumon
Summary: (Continued from Determination and Destiny) Darkagumon faces one of his greatest challenges when he faces an old enemy. Can Darkagumon win or will he turn to the darkness?
1. Chapter One

Digimon  
Dark Encounters  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Darkagumon stood on a dark street in confusion. One moment he had been falling asleep next to Jake and was now somewhere else.  
"Why do I feel like I was here before?"  
Darkagumon walked down the street and saw something that made him gasp.  
"That soda machine. It's smashed....and I think I did it."  
Just then, Darkagumon heard a loud explosion.  
"What was that!"  
Darkagumon ran toward the sound and turned down a corner. What he saw made him freeze with terror.  
  
"Koromon! are you alright?!", Tai yelled.  
Tai looked up and saw that Koromon had changed yet again.  
"Koromon?"  
"I'm Greymon now!"  
Greymon charged at Parrotmon and used his Nova Flame.  
"Sonic Destroyer!", Parrotmon said as he blasted Greymon.  
Greymon went down and was knocked out cold.  
Darkagumon couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"How....did I get here?"  
Darkagumon looked at the two kids near Greymon and recognized them as Tai and Kari.  
"Get up Greymon! You have to get up!", Tai yelled.  
Kari was crying and trying to blow her whistle. Tai noticed this and took it.  
"If it works on me...."  
Tai blew the whistle has hard as he could.  
Darkagumon looked on in amazement.  
Just then, Greymon woke up and faced Parrotmon again.  
"Nova Flame!!!"  
This time, Parrotmon took the hit hard and was beaten.  
Darkagumon walked up to where Tai and Kari stood in amazement. Darkagumon tried to touch them but his claw went right through.  
"This is only a memory. A memory I have restored.", a strange form said.  
Darkagumon looked at this strange form.  
"Who are you? What did you do?"  
"You will soon see. Your memories will return to you and you will be mine again."  
"No! It can't be true!"  
"You can not run from your past. I am your past, present and future."  
  
Just then Koromon woke up.  
"It....was a dream?"  
But in Koromon's heart he knew the truth.  
And it frightened him.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
Tai sat at his desk in school and made an effort to stay awake.  
"This teacher is so boring. I wish he would just get to the point.", Tai said to himself.  
Just then the bell rang and Tai got up to leave.  
"Remember everyone. I want a five page report on the effects of gravity on water balloons by Monday. Have a good Weekend."  
Tai walked out of the room shaking his head.  
"Student teachers. They get what they pay for."  
  
Tai arrived at his apartment home and was about to go inside when he saw Sora walking up.  
"Sora? What brings you to my humble home?"  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out to movie? If you don't....I understand."  
Tai was little surprised.  
"Sure.....I'd like that."  
Sora smiled and walked off.  
"I'll see you at the cinema at six then?"  
"I'll be there with bells on."  
Tai went inside and immediately kicked himself.  
"With bells on?! How stupid is that?!"  
"Very.", Agumon said as he ate a slice of pizza.  
"Agumon? What are doing here?"  
Kari walked into the room followed by Gatomon.  
"Don't tell me you forgot."  
"Forgot?"  
Tai thought for a moment, and then finally it hit him.  
"Darkagumon! We were going to the Digital World to see him!"  
"That and introduce Mimi and Michel to Jake. I can't believe you forgot."  
"But....Sora asked me to go with her to a movie!"  
"Sorry Tai. You promised to go last week."  
Tai kicked himself again.  
"Why do these things happen to me?!"  
"Because you let them.", Agumon answered as he took another bite of pizza.  
"Where did you get that pizza?"  
"I found it under your bed."  
Both Kari and Gatomon got a disgusted look on they're faces.  
"Well.....last Thursday was a good day for pizza."  
  
Jake sat at his computer looking at his e-mail.  
"Willias won't be coming until a little later Koromon. He has several books to read on American History before Monday. Student teachers. They get what They pay for."  
Koromon sat at the window looking out.  
"Koromon? You haven't said hardly anything since this morning. You haven't even eaten the pizza I snuck in here for you."  
"Just thinking.", Koromon said.  
Jake picked him up and pulled out his crystal D3.  
"Maybe when you see Tai you'll feel better."  
Koromon got a smile on his face.  
"Taitai?! I haven't seen him in a long time!"  
Jake used his D3 to open the Digiport and they were transported to the Digital World.  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
After Jake and Darkagumon appeared in the Digital World, Jake used his D3 to find where Kari and Tai were.  
"It looks like they're just East of here. Maybe a few miles."  
Jake was about to put his D3 away when he saw something appear on his D3's screen.  
"What the...?"  
Darkagumon looked at the D3 and saw a red dot.  
"What is that?"  
"I'm not sure. It's long way from here. I'd say least thirty miles."  
Jake put his D3 away and decided it was nothing.  
  
Gatomon looked around but didn't see anyone or anything.  
"I wish those two would get here.", Gatomon growled.  
"Mimi and Michel?", Agumon asked.  
"No. Jake and that black spot of a Digimon."  
"Hey! Darkagumon looks just like me! Except that he's black, has red eyes, and Darkdigivolves."  
"He's evil. I'm sure of it."  
"How sure?"  
Gatomon couldn't answer that question.  
Just then, Jake appeared from around a large rock.  
"Finally! I thought I got lost somewhere!"  
Kari ran up and noticed something strange.  
"Where's Darkagumon?"  
"He suggested we split up so we could cover more ground. Know that I think about it, we only split up a few minutes ago. I wonder where he is."  
Suddenly, a fast moving black thing tackled Tai to the ground.  
"Taitai! I haven't seen you in years!", Darkagumon said as he hugged Tai.  
"It's...good...to...see...you...too.", Tai struggled to say as Darkagumon hugged him harder.  
Darkagumon got up and saw Agumon standing nearby.  
"Wow. That Agumon looks just like me. Except for the color and the fact that he doesn't Darkdigivolve."  
Agumon walked up and put out his claw.  
"Hello. Any friend of Tai is a friend of mine."  
Darkagumon shook his claw.  
Jake helped Tai to his feet and they all sat next to a large rock waiting for Michel and Mimi.  
"So those two live in America too? I wonder how many Digidestined there are world wide."  
"More then you could meet in a year.", Tai answered.  
Kari looked at her watch.  
"I wonder why they're late. They should have been here a long time ago."  
"Maybe they hit traffic on the way in.", Jake suggested.  
Just then, Mimi and Michel appeared from a nearby forest. They ran up and looked back to the forest.  
"Mimi! Is something wrong?!"  
"You could say that!"  
Tai got up and looked into the forest.  
"I think I see two Digimon in there."  
Michel pulled Tai back.  
"That's because they are! Now you just blew our cover!"  
Jake looked around and got a confused look on his face.  
"If you two are Digidestined.....where are your Digimon?"  
As if to answer his question, the two Digimon appeared from the forest.  
"You won't escape my Needle Spray again!", Togemon said.  
"We're going to destroy you all!", Seadramon added.  
"RIGHT THERE!!!!", Mimi and Michel screamed together.  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
"Look out!", Jake yelled.  
Jake knocked Tai to the ground just before Seadramon's Ice Blast would have hit him.  
"Thanks! I owe you one!"  
"Forget about it. I'm hoping I do."  
  
Togemon moved in and used her Needle Spray. Darkagumon used his Pepper Flame to blast most of it away from the others.  
"Wow! Your Pepper Flame is great!", Agumon said amazed.  
"I've had a lot of practice over the years."  
Tai and Jake got up and pulled out they're Digivices.  
"Agumon! Digivolve!"  
"Agumon.....Digivolve to.....Greymon!"  
Darkagumon looked at Greymon and smiled.  
"Darkagumon.....Digivolve to.....Tyranomon!"  
Greymon and Tyranomon stood side by side.  
"You want to go first?", Greymon asked.  
"Lets go together.", Tyranomon answered.  
"You got it!"  
Both Greymon and Tyranomon charged Togemon and Seadramon.  
"Ice Blast!"  
Tyranomon used his Fire Blast to block Seadramon's attack and grabbed him by the end of the tail.  
"Hey! Let go of me!"  
Without answering Tyranomon pulled hard on his tail and threw him to the ground.  
"Ok!"  
  
Greymon used his Nova Blast to keep Togemon back.  
"If you burn me I'm going to knock you into the next century!", Togemon said  
"Get with the times! It is the next century!"  
Togemon suddenly charged and hit Greymon with her Lightspeed Jabbing.  
Tyranomon saw what was happening and picked up Seadramon.  
"Get down Greymon!"  
Greymon managed to back off and hit the ground.  
At the same time Tyranomon swung Seadramon at Togemon and knocked her out cold.  
"Two with one Seadramon!", Tyranomon roared with delight.  
Greymon got up and roared with him.  
"We make a great team!"  
"No we don't. We make an awesome team!"  
Mimi and Michel hurried up to they're Digimon, who had Digivolved back to Palmon and Betamon.  
"Are you all right Palmon?!"  
"Yeah. What happened?"  
Betamon walked up to Michel.  
"The last thing I remember was a large flying Digimon flying over us."  
"Yeah. That was when you and Palmon Darkdigivolved."  
Jake heard what Michel said and walked up to him.  
"Did you say Darkdigivolve?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Jake turned to Tai and Kari with a dark look on his face.  
"Whatever this virus is.....I think it's targeting me.", Jake said as he walked off.  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
  
Darkagumon looked around for Jake. After Jake had said he was the case of everything he had run off. Tai and Kari were helping Darkagumon look but were having no success.  
"For someone new to the Digi World he sure knows how to ditch people.", Tai said.  
"He's probably just lost.", Kari added.  
Darkagumon turned his head to the right.  
"I think I heard something!"  
Darkagumon and the others ran to where Darkagumon heard the sound.  
To they're surprise it was just Mimi, Michel, and they're Digimon.  
"What?! We were just going in one big circle?!", Tai said annoyed.  
Darkagumon walked up to a large rock and looked behind it.  
"Found him!"  
Tai looked and saw Jake sitting behind the rock.  
"You ran off and only went a few feet away?! Why didn't you say something?!"  
"I was hoping you guys would leave and take Darkagumon with you. I'm the cause of all of this."  
"Are you sure?", Kari asked.  
"No. It just seems like the most logical thing I guess. All this started when I met Darkagumon. I'm sure he's never seen a Virus infected Digimon before that."  
Darkagumon slowly backed off and started whistling innocently.  
"Darkagumon? Do you know something?", Mimi asked.  
"Maybe."  
Everyone looked at Darkagumon.  
"Ok! I do know something! These Virus infected Digimon aren't after Jake, they're after....me."  
"WHAT?!", Everyone said together.  
"I would of told you all sooner but..... I was afraid."  
"Afraid of what?", Jake asked.  
"That you would leave me and never look back. I've never had a friend before."  
Jake took Darkagumon in his arms and hugged him.  
"When I make friends. I make them for life. I would never get rid of you."  
Gatomon walked up with a angry face.  
"I don't believe him! He's hiding something!"  
Agumon tried to hold Gatomon back but was unsuccessful.  
"Tell us the truth!"  
Kari picked up Gatomon.  
"Gatomon? What are you doing?"  
"What am I doing?! I want to know what that virus is doing!"  
"His name is Darkagumon and he's a friend."  
"He's not my friend."  
Kari put Gatomon down and turned away from her.  
"I'm surprised! You of all I would expect nothing like jealously!"  
"Jealous?! Why should I be jealous of that thing?"  
Patamon and Palmon walked up with angry faces.  
"He's a Digimon just like us Gatomon!", Patamon said.  
"We didn't think very highly of you when you first joined the team! You worked for Myotismon after all!", Palmon added.  
Gatomon slumped down, realizing they were right.  
"I'm sorry. guess I just felt a little ignored since Darkagumon came around. Kari and I have been a team for a long time and I felt like... I was losing her."  
Kari picked up Gatomon and hugged her.  
"You'll never lose me Gatomon. We're a team and we always will be.  
Agumon walked up to Tai.  
"Isn't it a Kodak moment?"  
"Sorry. I left my camera in my other pants."  
Kari took the camera from around her neck.  
"Lets have a group picture. Everyone in?"  
Michel got up and tugged on Tai's shirt.  
"Uh...guys? Remember that Digimon Mimi and I saw before?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well....."  
There was a sudden explosion that threw everyone to the ground.  
"I'm here for Darkagumon! Don't interfere!"  
Darkagumon looked up and saw who had said that.  
Almost immediately he wished he hadn't.  
"Parrotmon?!"  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
  
Parrotmon landed nearby and glared at Darkagumon.  
"It's been a long time! Your coming with me!"  
Agumon, Palmon, and Betamon stood in between Darkagumon and Parrotmon.  
"You'll have to go through us first!", Agumon said.  
Parrotmon gave out a loud screech of laughter.  
"Small threat there!"  
Agumon turned his head to Tai.  
"Not for long!"  
Tai, Mimi, and Michel pulled out there Digivices.  
"Agumon.....Digivolve to.....Greymon!"  
"Palmon.....Digivolve to.....Togemon!"  
"Betamon.....Digivolve to.....Seadramon!"  
Parrotmon was more then a little surprised by the sudden Digivolving.  
"You think You can scare me with that?!"  
"It was thought!", Greymon roared.  
  
Both Darkagumon and Gatomon stood behind Jake.  
"What's wrong? You two are acting like your scared of him."  
"We are.", Darkagumon said trembling.  
Kari was more then a little surprised that Gatomon was scared.  
"Why are you scared Gatomon? You've faced worse Digimon then that flying rat."  
"I....don't know. I feel like I've faced him before....and lost."  
Both Kari and Jake were shocked.  
"You both have faced Parrotmon before? How is that possible?", Jake asked.  
"Like I said....I don't know.", Gatomon said as she hid her eyes.  
  
Seadramon and Togemon had gotten a hold of Parrotmon and Greymon was going in for a quick tackle.  
"Your attacks are worthless against me! I've faced worse then you three!"  
Parrotmon suddenly threw Seadramon into Togemon.  
"Sonic Destroyer!"  
Parrotmon's attack blasted Greymon and knocked him to the ground near the group of Digidestined.  
"Now to finish the worthless and grab worthy!"  
  
Darkagumon got up slowly after getting knocked down.  
"Jake? Kari? Anyone?"  
Darkagumon looked around and saw that everyone was knocked out and Parrotmon was moving in on them.  
"Greymon?! Are you still awake?!"  
Greymon and the other Digimon were also knocked out and were slow on getting up.  
Parrotmon moved in on Seadramon and picked him up.  
"I always wanted a belt!"  
Parrotmon started stretching Seadramon. Parrotmon then slammed him to the ground.  
"I'm going to enjoy beating the data out of these weaklings!"  
Parrotmon used his Sonic Destroyer on Togemon, blasting her several yards away.  
"None of these Digimon are worthy of the master's attention! None!"  
Parrotmon moved in on Greymon and stomped on Greymon's tail. Greymon roared in pain.  
"So! There's still a little fire left in you?! I have to put that out!"  
Darkagumon had seen all that he could. For the first time in days, Darkagumon let the dark side of himself escape and begin to change him.  
  
Jake slowly woke up and looked around for Darkagumon.  
What he saw was, more or less, his Digimon.  
"Darkagumon?"  
The large Digimon looked down at Jake.  
He looked like Greymon except for several differences.  
First was his color. His body was a dark gray and he had bright red stripes all along his body. His head was a dark black, except for his eyes, which were an even brighter red then his stripes.  
Darkgreymon turned and looked at Parrotmon who was busy lifting Greymon into the air.  
"I'm going to send you into the air so far that the fall will destroy you instantly!"  
Before Parrotmon could do that, Darkgreymon let out a deafening roar.  
"What the...?"  
Darkgreymon charged Parrotmon and tackled him to the ground. Greymon fell to the ground and looked at what was going on.  
"Darkgreymon?! Darkagumon Darkdigivolved?! I hate walking into a movie half way through."  
Both Parrotmon and Darkgreymon were locked together by they're claws and neither one was giving an inch.  
"Sonic Destroyer!"  
The blast took Darkgreymon by surprise but did nothing to him.  
"Nova Flame!"  
Darkgreymon's attack knocked Parrotmon into the air.  
"Your stronger then I thought! I'm out of here!"  
Parrotmon flew off and Darkgreymon started to run after him.  
"Darkgreymon?! What are you doing?!", Greymon roared.  
Darkgreymon suddenly turned and blasted Greymon with his Nova Flame.  
Togemon and Seadramon had just recovered and were now knocked back down by Greymon's fall.  
Darkgreymon started charging toward the injured Digimon.  
Just then, two missiles hit Darkgreymon, knocking him to the ground.  
Jake looked to see who did that and got a pleasant surprise.  
It was Rapidmon!  
Willias came running up and helped everyone to they're feet.  
"Sorry I'm late. That American History gave me a headache."  
Willias looked around and saw the condition of everyone.  
"Looks like you guys have headache too."  
"You could say that.", Jake said a little annoyed.  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
  
"Ow! That hurts Tai!", Agumon said.  
"If you would just stay still it wouldn't!"  
Everyone had returned to the real world and were at Tai and Kari's home. All of the Digimon, except for Terriermon, were bandaged up.  
Izzy had come over after getting an E-mail from Willias and was checking a map of the Digital World.  
"It looks like that virus is spreading. I'm seeing at least several dozen areas with red spots."  
Willias and Jake looked and saw that a small portion of the map had red dots, while the other areas were white.  
"Could this be something like a cold, spreading between all the Digimon?", Jake asked.  
"I don't think so. If Parrotmon IS involved in this some how then we could be seeing a lot more of this."  
Koromon hopped up to Jake and landed next to Izzy's laptop.  
"Parrotmon isn't smart enough to pull off something this big!"  
Gatomon walked up to Koromon.  
"I think your right. Parrotmon is more of the lackey type then a thinker."  
Willias asked Izzy to use his laptop and used it to access a program he had been working on.  
"If there is another Digimon out there that's causing all of this I think I can find him."  
Willias opened the program and ran it through the map.  
"What the...?"  
"Did you find something?", Jake asked.  
"No. I'm getting some kind of interference. I can't pinpoint anything or what's causing it."  
Just then, there was a knock on the door and Tai went to answer it.  
"Who's ther....Sora?!"  
"Where were you Tai! I waited for over an hour!"  
Tai slapped his hands on his face.  
"I forgot! I was going to tell you that I couldn't...."  
Sora looked inside Tai's home and saw everyone watching them. She also noticed the bandaged Digimon.  
"You went to the Digital World?"  
"Uh....yeah. Kari wanted me to meet Koromon.  
Sora looked and saw Koromon next to Gatomon. She also noticed Mimi, Michel, and they're Digimon.  
"So...did you guys win or lose?"  
Tai looked at the Digimon.  
"Little of both I guess."  
Sora took Tai's hand and they went outside.  
"I'll forget what you did if you do one thing."  
"Sure. What is it?"  
Sora suddenly kissed Tai.  
"Next time you go to the Digital World.....ask me to go. We can call it a date."  
Sora walked off.  
"Ok! Sure!"  
Tai walked inside with a big grin on his face. Then he noticed everyone staring at him  
"What?!"  
Agumon walked up.  
"Nothing. We just like watching romance in the air."  
Everyone groaned at Agumon's response.  
"Like anyone would care about Tai and Sora's relationship! This isn't a TV. show or something!", Gatomon said annoyed.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Meanwhile....Parrotmon was having problems of his own.  
"I'm sorry master. He....got away."  
A dark cloud appeared and Parrotmon could see a pair of eyes appear.  
"Perfect! Now the stage is set! Let the Digidestined believe they have won this day and be prepared for tomorrow! For my return to power.... is at hand!"  
  
  
To be continued  
in  
Digimon  
Terror from the Past  
  



End file.
